


Three Blondes For Percy

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Butt Plugs, Collars, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral, Past Domestic Abuse, Percy Feels, Percy in lingerie, Polyamory, Rimming, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Luke, and dorks, bottom!Luke, bottom!jason, dom!Octavian, jason and percy are bros, kitten!Percy, puppy!Jason, sub!Jason, sub!Percy, switch!Luke, top!Jason, top!Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Octavian and Luke have been together for years now and they know their relationship works best if they have four people in it. After adding Jason, the three blondes debate who would be a good match for them all.Jason, who has been in love with his best friend Percy for years now but never quite had the guts to make a move, hopes that his two boyfriends might be able to seduce Percy for all three of them.





	Three Blondes For Percy

PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO || Three Blondes For Percy || PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO

Title: Three Blondes For Percy – How Luke and Octavian Got a Puppy and a Kitten

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (foursome), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, BDSM, pet-play, collars, crossdressing, rimming, plugs

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan

Summary: Jason has had the biggest crush on his best friend Percy for years now. He has been in love with his big sister's best friend Luke for even longer. So when Luke and his boyfriend Octavian invite Jason into their relationship, Jason thinks he has a chance to move on from his feelings from Percy so him and his bro could keep their bromance going. Little does he know that Percy would love to drop the 'b' from their bromance too. Will Luke and Octavian be able to solve this...?

**Three Blondes For Percy**

_How Luke and Octavian Got a Puppy and a Kitten_

Jason whimpered softly as he lifted himself off his boyfriend's cock just to bring himself back down again, his fingers clawing helplessly at Luke's chest. He had never thought that having someone's dick up his ass would feel _that_ good, but now that he had Luke? Sure, he kinda-sorta had thought about it and guessed that it must feel good, considering gay guys _did_ that regularly, but for a virgin to grasp how sex felt, it was pretty hard. Pun intended. Still, awkward virginal embarrassment aside, Jason had really come to love having sex in a kind of 'I'm addicted to my boyfriend's dick' sorta way. Not that he wasn't totally addicted to all aspects of Luke, because hello? It was Luke.

Luke Castellan was like the hottest guy possible. He was twenty-seven and the co-owner of a summer camp in New York. He was tall, fairly muscular, with messy, sandy-blonde hair and mischievous, sapphire-blue eyes. There was a scar running down his face, but it only made Luke look hotter, if Jason was honest with himself. Luke had an easy-going smile and a carefree attitude. He always had an open ear for Jason and a shoulder to lean on, or to cry into. Luke was the only person Jason had ever been comfortable enough to cry with, to allow the other to hold him.

The problem was, or had been, that Luke was nine years Jason's senior and the best friend of Jason's big sister Thalia. Heck, Luke had changed Jason's diapers before, back when Jason's and Thalia's mom was still heavily drinking and Thalia and Luke were basically Jason's main caretaker. But then Beryl sobered up, got a nice guy and Luke became simply 'the best friend of his big sister'.

Luke was amazing and Jason had basically been crushing on the other blonde ever since he could walk. It was just that Thalia, as much as Jason loved her, could be a real bitch. And then Luke would always defend him and coddle him. How was Jason supposed to not fall in love with Luke?

"C'mon, Jay, just a little longer", whispered Luke in that dark, sultry voice of his. "So close."

Jason shuddered pleasantly and rolled his hips some more. He had already come, which was what left him such a whimpering and kind of desperate mess on top of Luke, riding the older boy. He was just so overly sensitive after his orgasm and having Luke's dick hit his prostate was so not helping.

"Put a bit more enthusiasm in it, Jason", grunted another blonde unimpressed, slapping Jason's ass.

Jason yelped and turned to glare at the third blonde in the bed. Octavian Simmons. Some might describe him as a bag of dicks. Or a cold-hearted bastard. Jason, these days, described him as his boyfriend. Which so wasn't a thing Jason would have expected to say three years ago or so.

Luke had met Octavian seven years ago in college. They got together pretty fast and easily. Eleven year old Jason had been pouting and giving the stuck-up Brit the cold shoulder, because this stranger just came into their lives and tried taking away _Jason's Luke_. It didn't help that Octavian really, really was a cold-hearted bastard and a bag of dicks. At least to those he didn't care about. Over the years, Jason had kind of learned to accept Octavian, because he got to see the way Octavian looked at Luke and the way Octavian made Luke smile. And now that Jason was kind of dating Octavian, he had actually grown really fond of the stuck-up Brit.

Three months ago, Octavian and Luke had invited Jason into their relationship. It had come as a total and complete surprise to Jason, who felt like the air got knocked out of him on his little trip to this freaky parallel world. According to a deadpanned Octavian, it had not been a surprise but something that had been building up for the past nearly year. And retrospectively speaking, Jason could kind of see that the couple had been including him in more and more things that were kind of like date and relationship stuff. Octavian had been warming up to Jason too and grown more tender and nicer. Not nice, but nicer, at least. Turned out that Luke had known for _years_ that Jason was into him and that Luke and Octavian had always preferred a polyamorous relationship over a strictly two-people kind of relationship. They had made it abundantly clear that just because they were into having more than two people in their relationship did not mean free passes on cheating. The basis for a poly relationship was honesty and, for Luke and Octavian in particular, it was that they would only share additional lovers. At first they had tried with an open relationship where Luke had a second boyfriend and Octavian had a second boyfriend, but that crashed and burned so hard that the two nearly broke up with each other too, because both were very possessive.

So the two started to define their relationship differently. They wanted more people in their relationship, but only people _both_ Luke and Octavian were attracted to and wanted in on this, because sharing was the only way to go for the two blondes. Jason was a little slack-jawed when he learned that Luke and Octavian used to date Ethan for a while and then also included Alabaster in their relationship too. Jason knew Ethan and Alabaster, the two were old classmates of Luke's and Thalia's. Turned out that the foursome had split up into two couples when they noticed that Alabaster's main focus really was Ethan and he had mainly agreed to this mess for the sake of getting to Ethan. The breakup had happened about one and a half years ago and only months later, Luke had apparently suggested Jason, back when Octavian and Luke had been to one of Jason's football games. Though it had been more of a soft suggestion, because Jason had been seventeen at the time and Luke was rather adamant to not start anything with a minor.

Jason was more than enthusiastic, because holy shit, this was _Luke_ and Luke wanted to be _his boyfriend_. And even though he had only accepted Octavian reluctantly and was kind of awkward about it at first, Jason might have kind of fallen for Octavian too over the past three months.

"Ye—es, that's it, babe", groaned Luke, fingers digging into Jason's hips.

Jason gasped as Luke came deep inside of him. Trying to catch his breath, Jason collapsed forward onto Luke's chest. The older blonde gently wrapped his arms around Jason and kissed his head in silent praise. The bed next to them moved as Octavian got up to get a wet towel. Jason shuddered a little as the Brit started gently washing the cum off him, kissing along down Jason's spine. Okay, so maybe Jason had fallen quite a lot for Octavian, because with his lovers? Octavian could be really gentle and even sweet, if he wanted to and as long as no one else was around to see it.

"You know, this isn't quite working for me", sighed Octavian as he collapsed on the bed.

Jason stiffened in Luke's arms, clinging onto the older. Luke turned to glare pointedly at Octavian.

"We're not getting rid of my puppy. We only just got him", growled Luke possessively.

Jason flushed brightly at the nickname while Octavian rolled his eyes agitated. "That was not what I meant, Lucas. You may keep your puppy. Yet, unlike you, I'm more of a... cat person. And instead of getting rid of the puppy, I was more thinking along the lines of... also getting a kitten."

"...Too tired for metaphors", muttered Jason confused.

"Just laying here, watching you two is quite boring. I'd prefer to have a pretty boy of my own bouncing on my own dick", drawled Octavian, reaching a hand out to caress Jason's hair soothingly.

"What he means is that Tav and I have tried a lot out in the past seven years or our relationship and we have long since come to the conclusion that we work best in a foursome. Threesomes have this downside of one-on-one time always leaving one person out", elaborated Luke gently, kissing Jason's cheek. "I love you. Tav does too – yes, he _does_ , stop trying to object, Octavian, you _do_ – and it doesn't mean that you're not enough. It just..."

"You don't need to explain _that_ to me", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "I get how your... how our relationship works. I get that. And... I mean, you told me about how your relationship worked best when you had two other people in it. And you did say that... any adding of another person would mean that _all_ parties have to be on board. So... my... my vote's as important as yours, right?"

"Of course, Jay", assured Luke gently. "If someone we pick doesn't speak to you at all, then he's off the table. And you can also suggest someone, you know? If there'd be someone."

"There uh, I... would know someone?", mumbled Jason a bit embarrassed.

"...That was fast", drawled Octavian, both eyebrows raised.

Jason blushed brightly and ducked his head to tuck it under Luke's chin. "It's just... a guy I've been kind of... in love with... for a long while now. But I never really got the _guts_ to ask him out or anything, but you two are so... You'd probably manage to woo him and all."

"You're totally adorable when you're embarrassed, Jay", teased Luke with a large grin. "But huh, this does sound interesting. How about you tell us more about this guy?"

"It's my best friend", blurted Jason out, resting his cheek against Luke's chest. "Percy."

"Urgh", grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes. "So all of your sappy 'Percy this', 'Percy that' is indeed puppy love. I told you, Lucas. You owe me twenty bucks, I believe."

Jason glared as his blush darkened. "He's just... totally amazing and cute and dorky and sweet and the best and he'd be _perfect_ for us. Please? Can you like... at least... meet him? Please?"

They were still keeping their relationship on the down-low. After all, they had only been dating for three months now and Jason was still going to high school. They only wanted to come out with their relationship after Jason's graduation, considering Luke was nine years older than Jason and Octavian was seven years older than Jason and they didn't want for Jason to get any kind of crap at school from others. The only two people who actually knew were Thalia, because she was Jason's big sister and Luke's best friend and it was literally impossible to keep this a secret from her, and Octavian's best friend Rachel, because she was also his _only_ friend. Octavian didn't do friendships, unlike Luke and Jason, who each had a very large social circle and knew that once they'd start telling others, they would want to tell everyone. So Jason hadn't gotten to introduce his best bro to his boyfriends yet. But Jason was kind of in love with Percy, had been for two years now, and even though he thought getting together with Luke would make him forget Percy... It didn't. Because the heart could love more than one person. So why shouldn't Jason get to have Percy in their relationship too? Jason didn't dare ruin the friendship he had with Percy, but he was also confident that if it wasn't him trying to stumble his way through wooing Percy, if it was Luke with his self-confidence and his charming, cocky grin that made pants drop, then Percy would totally agree. And then Jason would have a chance to actually make Percy fall in love with him too.

/break\

Jason grinned happily as he pulled his bro into a tight, long-lasting hug. Their hugs always lasted long, because Percy was a very physical person who liked cuddling and hugging and Jason was more than happy to indulge his best friend. Which might just have been his first clue that he might have different kinds of feelings for Percy, because Jason actually _wasn't_ that affectionate.

"So, what did I do to deserve barbecue?", asked Percy eagerly, licking drool off the corner of his mouth as he inhaled deeply. "And why did you greet me by the door? Don't leave the meat alone for so long! It might just burn! Go, go, go!"

"I didn't leave it unsupervised", snorted Jason as he was being pushed toward the backyard. "I..."

He dug his heels in some, because he actually wanted to mentally prepare Percy for this. For Jason being gay and being in a relationship with two guys. Two college-age guys. Well, that wasn't true anymore, considering Luke was already done with college. If he was being honest, he was ashamed that he had never told Percy. Okay, so Percy totally knew about the gay-thing, but Jason had never actually told Percy about Luke, because previous to getting together with Luke and Octavian, Jason had never thought he'd have a _chance_ and he also thought it was an awkward, embarrassing thing to admit that he had been in love with his big sister's best friend for like ten years now.

"Ah, Jay. You were supposed to bring the salad out, not the... dessert", drawled Luke teasingly.

Jason's eyes widened in a horrified manner. This was not supposed to be the very first thing Percy should hear out of Jason's boyfriend's mouth! Luke was supposed to be charming and subtle, like he had been for Jason, and make Percy fall for them slowly! Percy snorted amused and let go of Jason.

"What can I say, when I'm in the room, all else pales in comparison", smirked Percy with a wink.

He made a suave gesture, pointing at all of him. Luke laughed and went over to ruffle Percy's hair affectionately while Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and latched onto him like an octopus, legs hooking around Luke's legs too. Jason gaped dumbly.

"Ye—es", groaned Percy from where his face was buried in Luke's chest. "A real Castellan Barbeque. Hadn't had one of those in _months_. Oh. Does that mean Thals is here too?"

"Sorry to disappoint ya, kiddo", chuckled Luke, gently caressing Percy's hair. "Just us four."

Percy hummed and peeked up over Luke's shoulder just to huff. "Simmons."

"Perseus", grunted Octavian. "Lucas. You failed to inform me that _your_ Percy and _Jason's_ Percy are one and the same Percy. If even one of you would use actual, proper first names."

"L—Luke's Percy?", sputtered Jason wide-eyed, staring at Luke and Percy in utter betrayal.

"Du—ude", drawled Percy as he let go of Luke and turned to look at Jason rather pointedly. "You and I literally met through your big sister. How did you not figure that I know her best friend?"

Okay, that actually did make sense. Percy had come into Jason's life one glorious afternoon as Thalia had brought Percy home, four years ago. Just like that. Saying they had met at... oh. Yeah. That had been the summer Thalia had worked as a camp counselor at the very camp that Luke now owned and had been working at for ten years in total now. The thing was, with their different schedules, they just never matched up for casual hanging out when the Grace-siblings had one of their rare bigger get-togethers. Percy used to be in high school, two years above Jason, and worked a side-job as a barista. Luke had been in college and working at the summer camp. Not to mention, the Grace-siblings _rarely_ had those big get-togethers with both their friends. After all, Thalia was seven years older than Jason, so their social circle didn't quite match up.

"You knew", accused Jason with a glare, poking a finger at Luke's chest. "You knew Percy all along and you just let me ramble on about him. That is so not cool."

"Not cool, but adorable", smirked Luke teasingly. "You're _so cute_ when you go on and on about how awesome your best bro is and all of that. If I had told you I knew all those things already, I figured that you'd stop rambling and that would have been such a shame."

"I just always assumed Jay knew that we know each other", shrugged Percy, one eyebrow raised.

Jason flushed and ducked his head, feeling kind of like a total idiot. He was being cooed at from two sides and suddenly, he had Percy hanging off his neck and Luke wrapping his arms around Jason's waist to pull him up. Oh heaven, this was the kind of sandwich he has dreamed of for two years now. His ears were definitely on fire and he was ready to die.

"Don't pout, Jay", cooed Luke. "It's way too adorable."

"So. What _are_ Luke and Tavy doing here?", asked Percy while still hugging Jason.

"...Tavy?", echoed Jason doubtfully.

"Yeah. Since Luke calls him Tav. And since the dickhead insists on calling me Perseus, I call him Tavy", chimed Percy with a bright smile. "Right, Tavy?"

"Go and die in a corner, Perseus", requested Octavian with a deadpan. "Lucas, the steaks."

"Oh! Oh, yeah!", exclaimed Luke as he let go of Jason. "Jay, tell Percy. And set the table."

Percy tilted his head confused as he was being pulled toward the large kitchen. "Bro? What is it?"

"I... Uh... I'm kind of... datingthemnow", blurted Jason.

"I need that again with like... more separate words?", requested Percy.

"I'm _dating_ them now", said Jason slowly, gulping hard. "I've been in love with Luke since I could walk or something like that. A—And apparently, he's been like _courting_ me for months and then, three months ago, they actually asked me out. So I'm now part of their relationship."

"Bro. Breath. Seriously, you're rushing this way too much, give me a moment to catch up", requested Percy, lifting both his hands up in a pacifying manner. "So wait, you're the cutie Luke's been trying to chat up for months? He's been talking about it a lot, but never said a name."

"I'm not a _cutie_ ", huffed Jason with a glare.

"Sure you are, man", huffed Percy and elbowed Jason.

"No, I'm not. I'm hot. You're a cutie!", countered Jason, elbowing Percy back.

"Course I am. I'm the cutest", grinned Percy, dodging Jason.

"You're both _adorable_. Now set the table", grunted Octavian unimpressed as he passed them.

"I _knew_ you had a thing for me!", called Percy out with a giant grin.

He grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him along so the two could catch up with Octavian. Octavian stood in front of the fridge to get out the salads they had prepared earlier, scowling down at Percy. Percy stood next to him, grin still broad and teasing as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Jason couldn't help but stare a little. Octavian was ridiculously tall; he stood half a head taller than Luke and Luke was already three inches taller than Jason. But Percy? Percy looked downright adorable next to the tall, lanky blonde, because Percy was two inches shorter than Jason. Somehow, Percy looked like a house cat circling a grown-up lion and poking it.

"You're taking this better than anticipated", stated Octavian as he looked Percy up and down.

"Eh", shrugged Percy with a crooked grin. "What's it to me? I want Jay happy and I want Luke happy and I'm not entirely against you being happy too."

"How gracious of you", muttered Octavian.

"Yeah. Me offering you _my_ Grace willingly is very _grace-_ ous", snickered Percy proudly.

"Lost cause", sighed Octavian and rolled his eyes, carrying the salad bowl out.

Jason was left behind, snickering with Percy until both doubled over in laughter and leaned against each other. When Jason managed to catch his breath again, he looked up and got lost in those beautiful, kind sea-green eyes, sparkling with a gentle smile.

"Dude. You're an idiot", whispered Percy as he rested his forehead against Jason's.

"W... Why?", asked Jason confused.

"You were _worried_ how I'd take this", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot if you thought who you date would in any way affect the way I feel about you. You're my bro. You're my best friend. I'd never judge you, regardless how _shitty_ your taste in men is. At least 50% of your taste in men. But I'll always support you, bro. You... know that, right?"

Now Jason felt bad, so he pulled Percy close into a hug. "Of course I do, bro. I'm sorry. I was just... nervous. It wasn't about you. It was about just... _everyone_. I'm a kid compared to them..."

"Bullshit", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You're eighteen. You're really bright and you got your football scholarship so in fall, you'll be starting college yourself too. You're awesome and everyone should totally love you. And they're lucky to have you, man."

Now Jason was glad they were hugging, because he felt his cheeks heat up at that.

/break\

It was semester break and Percy had barely left the large, expensive mansion to go to work, otherwise basically living in Jason's room. It was a normal thing for them that Percy spent spring break at Jason's and the two would watch nerd marathons and play video games and eat junk food all day long. Only that this time, Jason's boyfriends were there too.

It was a good thing that Thalia had moved out for college, that their mother Beryl and their stepfather Tristan were currently off to shoot movies. Jason's little step-sister Piper had fled New York to spend spring-break with grandpa Thomas. Meaning that Jason had the mansion all to himself and his boyfriends and his best friend slash hopefully soon boyfriend.

"I made salad", declared Octavian as he thrust a bowl into Percy's hand and one into Jason's.

"...You said you'd order _pizza_ ", said Percy accusingly, poking his salad.

"You've had pizza for lunch for the past three days. And burgers for dinner", pointed Octavian out, glaring at them. "I saw the trash in the kitchen. Which you could clean up too, by the way."

"And here I thought Luke was the mom out of those two", whispered Percy teasingly.

"Tav just doesn't like that you two whither away with junk food", chuckled Luke as he too entered.

Sadly, Luke was still rather busy with work and Octavian had quite the work load even during the semester break. So they mainly only managed to come over in the evenings and stay the night to leave in the morning. They did however notice that Percy and Jason completely turned into teens incapable of taking care of themselves when left unsupervised and with a flat-screen. Luke smiled fondly as he looked at Percy and Jason. He had to admit, the two looked incredibly cute together. They were always sort of entangled, always touching. Luke knew Percy was a very physical person, but the way he latched onto his 'best bro' was nearly ridiculous.

"I ordered Chinese", offered Luke. "Because you really can't eat just pizza and burgers. But first you have to eat your salads, boys. Or dad over there is going to take your consoles away."

"Yes, mom", whined Percy as he poked his salad.

Octavian snorted and rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Percy. Percy and Jason were curled together in the center of the couch, only leaving space left and right of them. Luke took the seat next to Jason and the four of them started on their salads before the Chinese delivery arrived.

"So, how much longer until you'll tell the others?", asked Percy around a mouth full of tomato.

Octavian grunted as he returned to the living room with too many take-out containers for only four people, because of course Luke had to go overboard. Luke always went overboard when it was about the people he loved, because he needed them sated and happy and content. Food was a good way for that. Octavian laid the containers out on the table before he sat back down.

"Graduation. So just... a little longer", whispered Jason, biting his lips nervously.

"Good", sighed Percy relieved. "Because you do know that my girl best friend and your girl best friend are dating and you know I can't keep a secret from Annabeth for too long and if I slip, she will tell Reyna and then she will skin you alive for you not telling her yourself."

"We could always _gag_ you to keep you from spilling any secrets", drawled Octavian.

Percy's mouth snapped shut and his cheeks turned dark-red, making Luke snicker while Jason's mind started wandering to pretty pictures of Percy with a ball-gag. Wrong time to get a boner.

"You're such a _dick_ , Tavy", huffed Percy irritated, stuffing his face with noodles now.

"His mouth would have the capacity for a nice, large gag", offered Octavian as he watched Percy.

Percy choked a little on the food in his mouth, coughing and wheezing. "Urgh. How Luke and Jay put up with you is _completely_ beyond me, Tavy."

"Likewise, Perseus", counted Octavian unfazed.

"So, what are we watching now", asked Luke to interrupt the other two. "Because I've had an exhausting day trying to deal with Clarisse. Heaven bless Silena for always being able to do that. I hate the days she's off. So I need something completely mindless to watch right now."

"We were thinking of marathoning the Ocean's trilogy. It's been a while and we know you love heist movies", grinned Jason, pecking Luke's lips gently.

Luke hummed pleased as Jason got up to put the first DVD in. Luke slouched down more comfortably, legs spread out some toward Percy as Luke leaned against the armrest next to him, ankles crossed and leaving some space in his lap. Jason made a pleased little humming sound as he curled together in that exact space, planting his cheek against Luke's chest. Luke started gently running his fingers through Jason's hair as the youngest blonde practically melted against Luke. So absorbed in their own cuddling did neither of the two notice the way Percy was watching them. Longing and yearning and even an edge of jealousy written all over his face, sparkling in his eyes.

"You're like a _cat_ , Perseus", drawled Octavian with a slight snort.

That got the attention of everyone in the room. Percy huffed offended and confused, while Luke and Jason exchanged a surprised, wide-eyed look. After all, Octavian being a self-proclaimed 'cat person' who wanted to add a kitten to their relationship was what had brought them here.

"What kind of insult is hidden in that?", asked Percy suspiciously.

"Look at the puppy", stated Octavian, pointing vaguely at Jason. "All grateful and soaking up the cuddles after he crawled into his master's lap for a patting." Jason tried to hide his flustered face in Luke's chest, because that metaphor was _way_ too close to what was going on in their bedroom behind closed doors. "While you just sit there, glaring accusingly at your humans for not giving you their undivided attention and magically knowing that the little kitten wants a patting right now too."

Luke frowned as he looked over at Percy very closely. There was truth to what Octavian was saying. Whenever they got together as friends, with Thalia and Annabeth, Percy would normally be snuggled up against Luke's side, fully natural, because he was a cuddler and Luke was eager to indulge the adorable sea-green eyed boy. And, as far as he knew and had seen from the friendship between Jason and Percy, whenever it was them and their friends, Percy would be curled together against Jason. Right now however, Luke and Jason were so engrossed with each other that they hadn't even _thought_ about the one they'd normally cuddle. Luke was just lifting an arm to open up some space for Percy, but before he fully could, Octavian wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him onto the Brit's lap. Percy yelped and sputtered, but then Octavian started rubbing Percy's back soothingly with one hand and running his other hand through Percy's hair. Embarrassingly enough, Percy made such a happy rumbling sound in his chest that actually did sound faintly like a kitten's purr, making Octavian smirk smugly.

"Look at the kitten. Glaring at me like he wants to claw my eyes out, but still demanding his patting", snorted Octavian mockingly. "So different from the grateful little puppy Luke has there."

Luke smiled gently, trying to hide his smile in Jason's hair. It seemed they had found the perfect little kitten for Octavian – and he couldn't help but feel grateful for it. After all, Luke had been more than a bit inclined toward the cutie himself for years now. Percy had grown up into such a gorgeous young man and whenever Percy helped out at the summer camp, teaching canoeing and being down to his swim-shorts, Luke couldn't help but check the sun-kissed skin and physique of Percy. Percy was adorable and kind and loving and very good looking too. And Jason was in love with him. Percy would indeed be the perfect addition to their relationship, maybe with Percy they could perfect their relationship. The problem with Ethan and Alabaster had been that they hadn't formed ties between all four of them. It had been doomed to come apart by the seams. Maybe not this time.

/break\

"Look at our puppy chasing the kitten through the house. So energetic, our pets."

Octavian's voice was even and clear and loud enough to give Jason and Percy pause. Both younger men flushed as they turned to glare at Octavian, Jason still having Percy in a headlock and Percy having one leg hooked around Jason's while also pulling on the blonde's shirt. Luke smiled a little. Octavian did have a point there, the two dorks could really forget that they were eighteen and twenty respectively, not three and five. As far as Luke had heard, this particular argument was Stucky VS Stony, albeit Luke had _no idea_ what those words even meant.

"Okay, seriously, I feel like I, as your bro, need to get you out of this relationship before Tavy the creep collars you and takes you out on a walk", grunted Percy as he freed himself. Percy's eyebrows wandered up very, very high on his forehead when he saw the smug look on Octavian's face, the amused grin on Luke's lips and the beet-red cheeks of Jason. "Oh my gosh, he already _did_ that."

Jason groaned and tried to cover his face with his hands. "Please. Stop talking. All of you."

"Holy shit, what are you guys up to in the bedroom?", hissed Percy wide-eyed.

"Please, let me _show_ you", purred Octavian with a leer.

Percy's face matched Jason's in color now and Luke found himself truly enjoying that look on both of them. He'd love to fluster both of them in the bedroom. He wondered what they'd have to do to convince Percy to join them? In bed, but also in their relationship. Percy would look good with a collar and even though Luke was a dog-person, he wouldn't mind a cute, demanding little kitten.

"Are you two done playing now so we can start the movie marathon? Because if we don't start soon, we will not get all three _Lord of the Rings_ movies into one day", requested Luke loudly. "Snacks and drinks are all prepared. All that's missing are the two of you."

Luke rolled his eyes amused as him and Octavian headed over to the Graces' living room and got comfortable on the couch. They had started pulling the sleep couch out for more comfort two days ago, wondering why in the hell they hadn't done that from the beginning. Why they had never done that in the past three months of dating Jason and spending time at the house whenever his parents were out and his sister was busy with cheerleading training or something. It was so much more practical for making out. Right now for cuddles, of course. Luke and Octavian laid down sprawled out together in the middle of the couch, with Luke's head resting on Octavian's chest. As soon as Jason entered the living room, he crawled up into Luke's awaiting arms and leaned over to steal a kiss from Octavian. Octavian patted Jason's head praisingly as he deepened the kiss.

Percy stood around a little lost in front of the couch as he watched the threesome like that. He stood there like an outsider, awkward and misplaced. Part of him suggested to just turn around and leave. Make up some stupid excuse about having something to do, getting a shift crammed in short notice and having to go to work. It had become kind of overbearing in the past five days of practically living here, with Jason _and Luke and Octavian_. It was strange and weird to Percy and he was growing kind of more and more uncomfortable, because he felt like a fourth wheel, which was ridiculous because a car needed four wheels. And then he was pulled down by Jason, who had sat up with one leg between Luke's legs and the other knee on the other side of Luke's leg, kneeling up after their kiss so he could reach Percy and pull him down. Percy barely had time to yelp as he came to lay practically on top of Octavian for the sake of Jason being able to cuddle him. Percy blinked a little stunned and craned his neck to stare doubtfully at Octavian literally beneath him. Jason was laying on top of Luke now, one arm possessively wrapped around Percy's waist, hand curling against Percy's lower back. Luke and Octavian huffed at the weight of the two athletes – Percy was a swimmer and Jason was the captain of the football team. The two oldest scooted apart some, Luke's head still on Octavian's chest but their bodies facing away in a V form, to make room for Percy and Jason between them, Luke having one arm around Jason while Octavian rested one arm just above where Jason had his curled over Percy's side. This was weird. Should be weird. Was good. Damn good. Percy hummed softly as he snuggled up against Jason, tucking his head under the blonde's chin as Octavian started drawing circles with his thumb.

/break\

Nights _were_ weird. Definitely. Percy was sleeping in Piper's bedroom, because Pipes was awesome and adored Percy anyway and he already had slept in her bed a lot before when on a sleepover with her too, because he was basically the only person in this city who was close friends with all three Grace kids. The thing was, Jason's room was close by and in the past week of spring break, those three perverts had not kept from fucking. So Percy would be laying awake in the pink-and-blue bedroom, staring up at the ceiling and the movie poster of the Black Widow posing for the first _Avengers_ movie. Percy briefly wondered if Piper really was a hundred percent straight, because having a hot woman clad in skin-tight leather hanging right over your bed...? Questionable.

They were done for the night with sex. Or so Percy hoped, because the sex-noises had died down. And the thunder outside had grown louder. Percy felt his heart thump loudly, the blood pumping deafeningly in his ears, yet they were not enough to drown out the thunder. Lightning lit up the entire room, drawing black grimaces on the walls with shadows of all the things Piper owned. Percy jumped, instinctively hugging Piper's pillow close to his chest. He _hated_ storms. He had been trying to ignore it for the last ten minutes, because the three blondes had still been loud and having sex.

Now? Now Percy didn't really know what to _do_. Normally, when they did this, when Percy would be staying over at the Graces for the spring-break 'dork weeks', as Thalia had oh-so lovingly dubbed it while ruffling Percy's and Jason's hair, Percy would be staying in Jason's bed. Since the two barely even slept at all, since lots of movies and video games demanded their attention, they would normally just collapse in Jason's bed together and it was totally okay because they were bros.

But since Jason was over there, in his own room, with his own boyfriends, Percy couldn't just _go_ to Jason's room now. Thunder rumbled loudly, angrily and Percy felt panic creeping up on him as lightning cast a particularly large shadow from that floor lamp where Piper's jacket was lazily thrown over, giving it the vague shape of a bulky person when projected onto the wall. Percy could practically hear the snarl, the slurred words, smell the alcohol. Before he could even make the conscious decision to get up, he already _was_ up and running out of the room as thunder cracked loud and fast, more like the snapping of a belt. He didn't even have the mind to knock as he stumbled into Jason's room, out of breath but not because he had been running.

"Perseus, so did you decide we should show you what we do in the bedroom after all?", suggested Octavian with a haughty, teasing smirk that melted fast when he saw Percy. "What happened?"

At the serious note to Octavian's voice did Luke sit up straight and turn to the door too, Jason tucked between them both and already half-asleep. But hearing Octavian sound nearly caring and gentle as he spoke to _Percy_ , well, that was new and helped waking Jason up again.

"I—I... I...", started Percy, hiccuping as he couldn't get enough air in.

"Shit. Perce", hissed Jason and crawled out of the bed, stumbling as his legs were kind of numb and not even minding that he was butt-naked. "Perce? Hey, sh, it's alright. You need to calm down. Try breathing with me, nice and slow. In and out. Look at me, you're okay. Can I touch you, Perce?" While talking, Jason hastily grabbed his sweatpants from the ground and pulled them on. "Luke, turn on the lights, Tav, let down the blinds and pull the curtains close."

Neither Luke nor Octavian knew what any of that meant, or rather why it mattered in that moment, but they had never seen Jason this serious before. Percy was nodding slowly as he tried to match his breathing to Jason's, looking at Jason but also kind of looking through him. Jason pulled Percy into a tight hug, caressing his back soothingly as he tried to relax Percy. Once the blinds were shut tightly, the thunder dulled down and thanks to the bright light, the lightning faded out.

"You're safe, Percy. You're twenty, you're not a little kid anymore. You're not helpless anymore. You're safe here, with me and Luke and Octavian. You're at my place, Percy. It's fine", whispered Jason gently, slipping into a mantra of variations of all of this.

Octavian and Luke just sat on the bed, watching dubiously. Percy was having some kind of flashback or panic attack? And Jason seemed eerily familiar with it as Percy cried into his shoulder, clinging onto Jason until the dark-haired boy was calmed down and slowed down too.

"I'm sorry, Perce", whispered Jason, sounding so guilty. "I'm so sorry. I was so busy with Luke and Tav, I didn't even notice the storm. I forgot. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"...What just happened?", asked Luke with a worried frown.

He got off the bed to help Jason maneuver the clearly exhausted Percy toward the bed before grabbing his own pants and throwing Octavian his pants too. Percy was practically curled into Jason, who was holding onto Percy protectively, still caressing his back soothingly.

"It's stupid", whispered Percy hoarsely. "Really stupid. But it's just... storms. It's not that I'm afraid of storms. It's just that... My stepfather, first one, he... used to go out and drink and gamble a lot. But when it was storming, he wouldn't go out and he'd stay home and get drunk and angry and I just... My mind did this stupid thing where it started to link storms to the... beatings. And I get... panic attacks about him beating and kicking the shit out of me when it storms outside and I'm alone. Annie always makes a point of us watching movies really loudly when it's storming..."

Luke frowned, angry and disgusted with the man he had never gotten to meet, as he pulled Percy and Jason close enough so he could also hug Percy. Octavian heaved a sigh and got off the bed to turn on the flat-screen hanging opposite Jason's bed before plunging himself down once more.

"Very well. What are we going to watch?", inquired Octavian as he pulled the blankets around all four of them, tucking Percy in tightly and closely as he was wrapped up by the blondes.

"Can we... watch a Disney movie?", requested Percy softly.

" _The Little Mermaid_ it is", chuckled Luke fondly, caressing Percy's hair.

They ended up watching the first and the third _Little Mermaid_ movies, even though Percy fell asleep ten or so minutes into the third, simply because the three blondes didn't want to turn the TV off and risk the still rumbling thunder to wake Percy up again. All three were closely wrapped around Percy, in some kind of way trying to touch or caress him reassuringly.

"I didn't know the abuse had been so bad that he still has flashbacks", whispered Luke. "I knew about the abuse. When I met him eight years ago, it had... actually been the very summer that Sally finally found the courage to kick Gabe out. To sort her life out for the both of them, she sent Perce to the summer-camp. He was... a scared and defensive kid."

"He has some triggers", whispered Jason gently. "He had his first panic attack that I witnessed when we barely knew each other for half a year and he had been over for video games when a storm hit. He had been embarrassed, he hates that he was so 'weak' and he hates that he can't control them."

"How long?", asked Octavian softly. "How long was he abused?"

"Six years", replied Jason. "Percy was six when his mom married Gabe and he was twelve when she kicked him out, finally. I don't... Percy doesn't really talk about _what_ Gabe did to him exactly, but I know Gabe drank and gambled and liked to blame Percy for everything that was wrong in the man's life. He beat Percy up, considering some of the... scars on his back, I'd guess he used a belt on Percy too. I just... I just _hate_ that Percy had to suffer through that all and had to suffer alone because he didn't dare making friends back then, too embarrassed about the stepfather at home, too afraid that he'd give something away and they'd report stuff and Percy might be taken from his mom."

Octavian hummed in acknowledgment, gently smoothing down Percy's hair. They didn't exchange any more words after that, but it became apparent, as though the three of them could _feel_ it, that they would make Percy their fourth, that there was absolutely no other option for them anymore.

/break\

Luke was smiling fondly when he woke up in the center of a heap of bodies. Jason was on his left, tucked under Luke's arm, hugging the older blonde while snoring happily. Luke himself was laying on Octavian's biceps. The bed was crammed, since Jason didn't own a bed meant to hold four people. Luke's eyes softened as he found the fourth. Their fourth. Percy was curled together on top of Octavian, very much like the kitten Octavian deemed him to be. The fond smile turned into a twist of pain and anger as he reached out to caress Percy's hair. Over the past few days, they had insisted that Percy should sleep in Jason's bed with them, after that nightmarish storm. Luke hated the thought that Percy had to go through so much pain so early in his life, all alone.

"Stop looking at me like that, Castellan, or I'm outta here", grunted Percy, voice rough with sleep. "I don't want your _pity_. I lived through it and came out on top. Just because it still... haunts me some times doesn't mean I want to be looked down at like I'm _weak_. Because I'm not."

"I know that, Perce", whispered Luke gently, cupping Percy's cheek. "I'm not pitying you, Percy. I'm... I'm _angry_ that you had to be alone. Back when Beryl was off her rockers, Thalia at least had me. When my mom didn't take her meds and threw insults and dishes at me, at least I had Thalia."

Percy heaved a sigh and averted his eyes as Luke stared at him so intensely. "It was... okay. I had my mom. I chose having my mom over having friends, because I was afraid that friends would call the cops and the cops would take me away from my mom too. That was _my_ choice and no one can take that away from me. Besides, it's okay now. She got a great husband, I got my baby-sister Laura out of that second marriage and I totally adore her and I don't know how or if mom and Paul would have met if things had gone differently. Besides, I got great friends like you guys now."

Luke nodded slowly, staring deeply into those sea-green eyes and being tempted to kiss Percy. Not yet. They didn't want to invite Percy into a secret relationship; Luke already felt bad enough that they had to hide what they had with Jason for the sake of their youngest not getting any shit at school. There were enough homophobic douchbags in Jason's school that Jason having _two_ boyfriends would only make him a target. Having three boyfriends however? And if they were hiding that Jason had become theirs, it wouldn't feel right to make Percy official while still hiding Jason, so both would end up a secret. Yet they were so close to Jason's graduation. And then. After Jason graduated, they would go public and there would only be the people they cared about. And then they would invite Percy to join their relationship too and Octavian and Luke would get to properly romance their puppy and their kitten and claim them fully. They just had to wait.

/break\

It was only another month before Jason's graduation now and the threesome were sitting around the living room table in Octavian's and Luke's apartment, together with Percy. They were planning the big celebratory trip for after Jason's graduation. The plan was for the threesome and their best friends – Thalia, Rachel and Percy – to go _somewhere_. Where? Well, that was what they were currently debating. Rachel didn't care, as long as it was far away from her parents. Thalia voted for 'whatever, as long as it involves hiking'. Percy plead his case for the beach, of course.

Octavian just carried a tray with iced tea in, a nearly fond and pleased look on his face as he saw Percy sprawled out on the couch, head on Jason's lap and feet in Luke's. Luke was rubbing Percy's feet soothingly, the young athlete having run a marathon earlier today. Afterward, Percy came straight over to the Luktavian household, as Percy had dubbed the apartment Luke and Octavian shared. He took a long, hot shower and emerged in a mixture of their clothes, wearing Luke's turquoise sweatpants as well as Octavian's old high school shirt with his school logo and graduation motto on it – _New Rome Academy: Veni. Vidi. Didici._ (I came. I saw. I learned.). The shirt was too large and slipping off Percy's propped-up shoulder as he laid on his side to face the table. Octavian was inherently pleased to see Perseus in his shirt. The Brit could admit that he was a possessive bastard and he enjoyed seeing Luke walk around in his clothes too and Jason, at the very least in their apartment, too. Due to Luke feeling guilty about hiding the relationship, Octavian had to keep from properly claiming his feisty little kitten, so seeing said kitten in his shirt like that was pacifying. At least on the one hand; on the other hand, it made Octavian want to rip the shirt off, sprawl Perseus out beneath him and thoroughly fuck him. The irritating thing was that it wasn't just physical. At first, when Jason had 'officially' introduced them, Octavian had taken Percy in with the aspect of adding him to their relationship, seeing his well-trained body, pretty face, perky ass. Yet now Octavian found himself protective over the formerly abused young man, only Lucas and his stubbornness stopping him from using his money and contacts to take care of a rat rotting in a cell and make sure it never got to crawl out from it. And having Percy curled against him during movies to caress the dark-haired boy gently had become quite the pleasant pastime for Octavian. He made for such a good little kitten, having him obediently curl together on Octavian's lap while Luke dealt with their clingy, hogging puppy was perfect, really. Jason was always so all-consuming when he wanted to be cuddled, clinging onto them. Percy was perfectly fine just curling up close by and having a gentle hand play with his hair soothingly.

"You remember Will Solace?", asked Percy curiously, tilting his head up to look at Jason.

"That's the guy Nico befriended in his doctor-to-be classes?", asked Jason thoughtfully as he took a glass of iced tea from Octavian. "Thanks, Tav. I love your tea."

"Of course you do. I'm the only one in this household who can make tea", drawled Octavian.

"Does his accent really thicken when he talks about tea, or am I imagining it?", asked Percy.

"Yeah, no. That's a thing he does", snickered Luke. "You should hear him talk about London."

"Why are you asking about Solace?", asked Jason, redirecting the conversation.

"He asked me out the other day", replied Percy casually, slowly sitting up.

Luke scooted closer to Percy so Octavian got a seat too, on Luke's other side. Octavian glared very displeased, while Jason looked like someone had killed his puppy, hiding the expression in his glass while Percy was focusing on getting a glass of his own. The only one always able to keep a straight pokerface was Luke. The oldest blonde smiled at Percy in a friendly but fake way.

"Well. Do you _like_ this Will Solace?", inquired Luke, one hand around Percy's ankle.

The hold was definitely possessive, like he was subconsciously trying to keep Percy from going away and leaving them. Octavian couldn't help but smirk just a little at that gesture. Percy sat up some more, tilting his head thoughtfully as he reached for the plate with sandwiches that Luke had prepared for him while he had been in the shower. He looked thoughtful as he munched on it.

"He's funny and cute", replied Percy slowly. "Hot too. Golden-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, charming smile, well-trained. He surfs! Him and I teamed up on Nico last weekend, forced our little ball of grumpiness to go to Montauk with us. Heh. You should have seen the sunburn Nico got. Anyway, that's when Will asked me out on the date, while Nico was off on the phone, bitching to his boyfriend about 'woe is me, my evil, vicious friends make me go out into the sun'."

"Poor little vampire", snickered Jason. "So you do have pictures of that, right?"

"Obviously", huffed Percy with a smirk. "Someone's gotta send them to Mike, after all. He always gets a kick out of seeing Nico at the beach, considering Mike's trying to convince Nico to 'meet the parents'. Alas, the parents are living on Hilo. Which implies beaches."

Jason and Percy shared a snicker at that, while Luke raised one eyebrow slowly. "Nico's relationship aside, do you _want_ to date this Will?"

Percy offered a half-shrug. "I mean, Nico's tried to set us up for like a year now."

"Do _you_ want to date this Solace character?", repeated Octavian a bit irritated.

"I dunno", shrugged Percy, taking another bite from the sandwich.

"So... are you like... just informing us, updating us on your life, or is it more that you don't really know if you wanna date Will so you want our opinion on the matter?", asked Jason confused.

"Mh. Kind of all of the above?", mused Percy thoughtfully. "I mean, let's talk serious for a moment. I need you to tell me if I should date Will, or if there's someone else I should date."

"...What do you mean?", asked Luke slowly.

Percy raised both his eyebrows as he looked over at Luke and Octavian. "I'm just... wondering. Are you guys flirting with me for the fun of it? Is this simply what our friendship has evolved into, or do you _ever_ intend on asking me to actually _join_ your relationship? Because... it's been two months now of you flirting with me and making innuendos and naughty comments and we literally shared a bed for a week straight in spring. So, either you tell me now that this is just how our friendship works now and I'd be okay with that and I'll also accept Will's date and see where things with him could go. Or you'll actually make a move. Either way, I'm kind of done being stringed along."

He raised both his eyebrows as he leaned back against the backrest, plate of sandwiches on his lap while he waited. He kind of relished in the dumbfounded looks on the three blondes' faces.

"You really thought I didn't catch on, did you?", asked Percy curiously while finishing his plate. "I mean, I know I'm an overly physical person with all my friends, but even I don't usually sneak into bed with them and squeeze in _between_ them. I'm not as stupid as I look."

"Oh, stop always saying that", growled Jason angrily. "Just because people are dumb and underestimate you doesn't mean that you're stupid. Or look stupid."

"People just don't expect the pretty ones to also be clever", smirked Luke with a wink.

"There. Flirting again", stated Percy with a deadpan. "Well? I mean. I'm fine with friendly flirting too. I can deal with that. But then... tell me that that's what's going on so I have a chance to build a relationship of my own with someone _willing_ to be in a relationship with me."

He huffed as the plate got knocked off his lap, replaced by his best friend, who grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep, long kiss. Percy grinned pleased into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist to pull the blonde closer. Their kiss lasted long and yet it remained rather sweet.

"...Not a friendship thing", whispered Jason against Percy's lips. "I mean, you're totally still the best bro I could ever want in my life, but I also kind of really love you and want you as my boyfriend."

"Yeah?", whispered Percy, biting his lower lip as his grin grew impossibly wide before he looked up and over at Luke and Octavian. "What about you guys? I know your relationship is an 'all or nothing' kinda deal. So... are you in for this for Jason's sake? Or for... me?"

"It was... Jay's idea", confirmed Luke as he reached over to cup Percy's cheek and direct his face so the oldest could steal a gentle, sweet kiss of his own. "But you managed to make it all about you."

"Which does seem a talent of yours, Perseus", drawled Octavian as he leaned over Luke to kiss Percy too, after the other two have gotten their taste. "But that's just what cats do, isn't it?"

Percy grinned amused against Octavian's lips at that comment. "So, when do _I_ get my collar?"

"W—What?", stuttered Jason surprised and flustered, staring at Percy.

The grin turned even more cheeky. "What? After all the offhanded comments and Jason's blushing, I got curious. Snooped around his room a little and found a pretty yellow collar with a tag dangling from it. _Luktavian's Puppy_. So... I did a couple Google searches. And considering Tavy always refers to me as a kitten or a cat, I kinda got a hunch what your plans for me in this relationship are."

"Well... We actually had plans of addressing that... a little later", admitted Luke gently.

Percy sobered up a little as he crawled out from beneath Jason so he could face all three of them. "I disagree. Personally, I think that if we're now going to talk about relationship, we should put all the cards on the table. Because I'm pretty sure the three of you have spent a lot of time talking about what you want from me in this relationship, but neither of you can actually like read my mind. So we should talk about this. Properly. All the nooks and crannies."

"I do like when you're serious and making sense", hummed Octavian pleased as he leaned over to caress Percy's hair in a praising manner. "Such a clever, little kitten you are."

"Let's talk relationship boundaries first before we put a collar on the kitten", suggested Luke.

"Sounds like a good order of things", chuckled Percy, leaning up into the patting nonetheless.

"No sideline flings", started Luke seriously. "Just because we're more than two people in this relationship doesn't mean we're not serious about each other. Sleeping with a fifth party still constitutes as cheating, you know. If there is anyone else you're interested in, bring it up with us and we can talk about adding another person to our relationship. Any such addition is something _all_ of us have to agree on. It's just that... in the past, when Tav and I would find second or third partners individually for ourselves... it just didn't work out for us. We're too possessive for that. And this is the part where many often get out of the conversation, because they don't understand that just because we want to have three boyfriends, we can still be possessive of said three boyfriends."

"Yeah, no, I get that", shrugged Percy. "I mean, sure. Sleeping with someone else behind the backs of your lover or lovers is never okay. If you have the urge to _hide_ it, it can never be right." There was a slightly pointed edge to Percy's words. "That being said, I do expect _this_ to not be a hidden thing anymore as soon as Jason gets his diploma. Because... I do get your reasoning. I remember going to that damn school. I preferred to hide every non-straight aspect of my pansexuality too during my days there. Glad I was dating Annie back then, to be honest. Made life easier."

"Yeah", muttered Jason and made a face. "Okay. I mean, totally. As soon as I'm out of this damn school I want to show my hot, handsome boyfriends off too, you know. All three of them?"

Percy offered a small, cute smile at that before he turned a little more serious again. "I have my conditions for dating too though, you know."

"Shoot", prompted Luke, relaxing a bit into the couch.

"I cuddle", stated Percy, the seriousness of his voice not matching the words spoken and confusing his three blondes for a moment. "I'm affectionate with my friends. I'm not just gonna stop that because I'm in a relationship. I'll still curl together with Annie on our couch, I'm still _living_ with my ex girlfriend and I'm still friends with her too. I'm not gonna stop giving Leo his snuggles when he's visiting, I'll still use Piper for cuddling when I'm staying over with her. I get your point about being possessive and I'm not a cheat, but I _need_ you to understand the boundaries I have or rather don't have with my friends. I'm not gonna date someone again who's just going to accuse me of being a cheating slut and forbidding me from seeing my friends and-"

"Hey, no, hey", interrupted Luke gently, cupping Percy's cheek softly. "We know you're a very physical person with your friends. We want to date _you_ , not a changed version of you, Percy. We're not going to force you to change or drop your friends. We just ask that... if your platonic cuddles with someone feel like they're involving into more, that you'll talk to us about it, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay", nodded Percy slowly, leaning into the touch.

"Good. Well, I mean, when it comes to the relationship-aspect, that's... basically all", mused Luke thoughtfully. "One on one time, obviously, we do that too. We don't have like a schedule for it and jealousy among us is... not good. But it sometimes happens, especially for those who enter the relationship newly. Just... try telling us that. If you feel excluded by any of us, tell us, okay? Because really, the most important things about the relationship are trust and communication."

"Agreed", nodded Percy and leaned over to kiss Luke briefly. "I totally agree. So, BDSM?"

"Tav is a dom, I like to switch, depending on my mood, and Jay is our sub", replied Luke slowly. "So, tell me, where do you see yourself, in all of this? Do you have any... experience?"

"Uhu", nodded Percy slowly. "I subbed for my ex Malcolm. It was... awesome. I liked it a lot. But I've never been, uh, a... pet before. I was more in a master/maid relationship."

"...Maid?", echoed Octavian very slowly. "Including... an outfit?"

Percy grinned slyly. "Yeah. Frilly dress and stockings and all. I can really rock the lingerie."

"It's very good to know that that's on the table", smirked Octavian, eyes dark with lust. "Because I've been trying to get Luke into pretty outfits for years now."

"Yeah, it's good to have someone to satisfy that... desire of Tav", chuckled Luke. "Though I'd be intrigued to see you down to lingerie too, Perce."

"Pretty sure we can arrange that, but first of all I demand a couple dates", chuckled Percy amused.

"We will do that", promised Jason and leaned in to kiss best friend. "As soon as I graduate. And then we'll go on dates and we'll go on that trip together, the four of us and Thals and Rach."

"I feel cheated on that now though", frowned Percy as he pecked Jason's lips back. "I mean, Tavy and Luke get to bring their best friends and all I get to take are boyfriends?"

"I'm still your bro, bro", whined Jason with a downright pout. "Even if we're dating!"

"Of course, bro", chuckled Percy, nudging him. "I'm just teasing, dude. Still."

"We could ask Annabeth and Reyna to come along", offered Octavian with a long-suffering sigh.

"Huh", grunted Percy, turning to look at Luke and Jason. "So, it's real easy to get stuff from him if you're dating him, yeah? I'm totally going to take advantage of that."

"Oh, do that", drawled Luke dismissively. "Believe me, he's a demanding enough lover to make taking total advantage of him spoiling and coddling us rotten totally fair."

"That sounds _good_. I have been wondering why you've put up with Tavy for seven years now", drawled Percy with a teasing grin. "Let's see how good he is at coddling and spoiling."

Octavian huffed and flicked Percy's ear, making the younger man hiss. "Bad kitten."

Percy bared his teeth at the blonde in a playful snarl. Luke chuckled fondly at that as he settled down more comfortably, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to pull the swimmer into his lap so all three blondes could equally easily reach their newest lover. Percy looked pretty pleased and a little smug as he settled against Luke, being patted and cuddled left and right.

/break\

The united force of Thalia and Percy outvoted the other six in the end when they teamed up on the others. Percy suggested Hawai'i, because Percy got the beaches and the surfing there, while Thalia would get her hiking there. They easily convinced Annabeth too, what with the cultural aspect and that always got the history geek going. And whatever Annabeth wanted, Reyna wanted too, because Percy's and Jason's best girl friends were dating. Rachel agreed for the soul purpose of bugging Octavian, because Octavian in particular protested against the notion of going to a sunny island – he did come from the rainy island, after all. But Percy had learned to perfect his begging kitten-eyes over the past month of secretly dating them. He had soon realized that his begging kitten-eyes worked even more effectively on Octavian than they did on Percy's mom and dad combined.

So the eight of them booked two bungalows on Hawai'i, determined to take a few day-long trips to visit at least some of the other islands too. Thalia, Reyna, Annabeth and Rachel shared one bungalow and the still new foursome got to share the other. This trip would officially be the first time the four of them would be able to go on dates and show some PDA and Percy and Jason were dying to do that, to hang all over their older lovers. Their bungalow was cute, with two bedrooms. They put all their clothes and stuff into one of the rooms and squeezed into the other room's bed together. Which Percy and Jason instantly did. The two curled together on their large, comfy bed while Octavian and Luke were carrying in the luggage.

"You two could _help_ instead of lazying about", complained Octavian irritated, poking his head in.

His irritation melted just a little bit as he saw how curled together Percy and Jason were. Both had already stripped down to their swim-shorts and only waiting for their chance to go to the beach for the first time. They had already been wearing their swim-shorts under their clothes during the flight. Jason's were with a _Captain America_ motif, the shield over and over again printed on sky-blue shorts, while Percy's had tiny horses printed on them. Percy had his head resting on Jason's side and Jason had his resting on Percy's side, both looking cozy but impatient.

"What? Why? Puppies don't have to work", whined Jason with a tiny little grin.

"And cats? Cats work _even less_ than dogs", drawled Percy with a lazy but mischievous smile. "After all, there are service dogs and police dogs. But kittens? Kittens have _servants_."

"Lucas", called Octavian out displeased. "Our kitten is being a bad influence on our puppy _again_."

Moments later and Luke was resting his chin on Octavian's shoulder, grinning softly. "That was to be expected, Tav. But look at how adorable our cute little pets are."

He walked over to ruffled Jason's hair and scratch Percy beneath his chin. He had to admit that he loved seeing his boys in little to nothing aside from their collars. And next to the shorts, their collars were the only things the two younger men were wearing. Jason's yellow collar with the golden tag dangling around his neck and Percy's sapphire-blue collar with the silver tag and the small bell attached to the tag that claimed him to be _Luktavian's Kitten_. Octavian had gone and ordered the collar for their kitten a week after Percy had become theirs.

"You're both such teases", grunted Octavian displeased.

Jason and Percy just grinned broadly up at the Brit, watching him return to unpacking their stuff. Okay, so the two had only gotten their collars out to get out of helping which was maybe a bit cheap but hey, they were totally not above being cheap. Especially not since Percy hated flying, it always made him panicky, so after the flight from New York to Hawai'i, Percy was kind of drained and exhausted. Which was kind of why Luke and Octavian let him get away with stealing Jason for cuddles until they'd hit the beach for the first time. Luke gently kissed Percy's forehead.

"Be good and recharge a little. Tav and I are going to properly romance the two of you tonight", promised Luke softly. "Proper date, including fancy dinner and a walk along the beach."

Percy hummed contently and buried his face in Jason's stomach.

/break\

Strangely enough, dating three guys was easier than anticipated for Percy. They usually ended up splitting up into pairs, but throughout the night, they kept switching it up. Percy would start out the night holding hands with Jason, spent dinner being hand-fed by Luke every now and again and then end up holding hands with Octavian as they made their way home. Depending on who was interested in what, they'd also split up. Octavian and Percy paired up to accompany Rachel and Annabeth to a museum, while Percy had gone hiking with Thalia and Luke, but he went surfing with Jason and Reyna. It was cool, it was as though he had a special boyfriend for special occasions. And at night, they'd all curl together, with kissing and making out. So far, they hadn't done anything more yet, considering that they hadn't gone on a proper date before this week.

Still, that one week of Hawai'i with his three boyfriends and their respective best friends was awesome and Percy had relished in the girls' teasing too, because the girls _knew_ because the relationship was now finally public. The dates were also amazing and the beach was an added bonus to it all, really. Percy didn't remember ever having been that happy in a relationship before. He also appreciated that they were taking things slow.

/break\

Luke was frozen as he stood in the doorway of their apartment, prompting Octavian and Jason to run straight into him. Jason made a complaining sound. The youngest blonde was exhausted from a long day of classes – adjusting to college was hard for Jason, which was why Octavian had taken Jason out for ice-cream today and afterward the two of them had gone to pick Luke up from work. Jason had moved out at home after their summer vacation, because Luke and Octavian lived very close to campus – since both had gotten their apartment when still attending said college themselves. Not to mention that Jason now got to spend more time with his blonde lovers.

"Lucas, what's with the hold-up? You do know that dinner's not getting lighter", sighed Octavian.

They had gotten take-out on their way home, sushi because they had their fourth in mind who has had a very early day today – having been forced out of bed at four in the morning. Luke slowly stepped aside and Octavian nearly dropped the food. There, on the couch, was Percy. He was laying curled together on one of the giant, fluffy pillows they usually used for kneeling and pet-play sessions. The pillow was large enough so Percy could fully curl together on it. Now, seeing Percy napping on the fluffiest pillows they had was not rare, especially not when Percy had one of those heartlessly early days. The reason Luke and Octavian were currently staring slack-jawed was the outfit Percy was wearing. Blue silken panties with kitten-faces all over and a little bow beneath Percy's naval, a laced garter-belt in azure-blue that was holding up see-through light-blue stockings with frilly straps. On top of that alluring outfit were the black, fluffy kitten-ears attached to Percy's hair with hair-pins and a long, velvety black kitten-tail laid over Percy's thigh. A tail that they knew to be attached to a blue butt-plug that must now be nestled inside their kitten. Luke was genuinely surprised that Octavian's pants hadn't dropped on their own.

"Oh. Pretty kitty", whispered Jason, yet still yawning widely. "Sorry. Not you, kitten. You're simply gorgeous. I'm just... really, really tired. It's been a long day."

Percy tilted his head, blinking those gorgeous, large eyes of his before he sat up on all four and leaned over to grab the corner of the yellow-white pillow with his teeth and pull it up onto the couch to lay next to Percy's pillow. Again, Percy tilted his head in a very cat-like fashion before he laid down with his hands on the yellow-white pillow and rested his head on top of them. Luke smiled amused as he sneaked off to their bedroom and returned with Jason's collar.

"What do you say? Go and join Percy while we prepare dinner?", offered Luke gently.

Jason practically melted as Luke put the collar on him. He eagerly walked over to the couch and laid down on the pillow next to Percy's. Percy made a pleased purring sound and leaned in to gently lick Jason's cheek. Jason growled playfully and nuzzled Percy's stomach. Octavian and Luke barely made it to the kitchen before Octavian had Luke pinned against the wall, kissing him heatedly.

"Handjob?", offered Luke amused as he felt Octavian's hard dick grinding against his crotch.

" _Yes_ ", growled Octavian before he consumed Luke's lips in another heated kiss. "I do not wish to end this night too early, not when our subs are being so delectable and good for us."

Luke hummed in agreement to that. They had been officially dating – as in, including dates – for three months now, inofficially been together for nearly five months now. They were slowly working their way up, having had their first time with Percy two months ago and then only taken things rather vanilla – because working four people in the bedroom was already something that needed a bit of adjusting and patience, even without kinky elements. They needed to establish their dynamics in the bedroom before they could start figuring out their BDSM dynamics. But two weeks ago, they had started experimenting, Octavian being rather pleased by what an enthusiastic sub Percy was. Still, during those two weeks, Percy in lingerie had not yet been featured. So in that aspect, tonight was going to be more than just interesting. And also rather hard for Octavian, because the Brit already looked ready to bend their kitten over and fuck him into his pretty blue pillow. Which was why Luke figured getting Octavian off right now would make the night more bearable for Octavian.

"He's gorgeous", whispered Luke teasingly into Octavian's ear as he sneaked a hand down the other blonde's pants, grabbing his dick and jerking him off with rough movements. "With that blue silk against his tanned skin... And the way his long, lean legs look in those stockings..."

Octavian growled and bit down on Luke's neck as he came hard into his older lover's hand. Catching his breath, Octavian leaned forward to rest his head against Luke's shoulder. Once the Brit was calmed down again, the two of them put what little groceries they had gotten away and then setting the sushi out on plates and returning to the living room. Jason was down to his boxers, positively asleep as he was comfortably curled together on his own pillow. Percy was laying with his eyes half-closed, watching Jason as though he was guarding the blonde. Octavian sat down next to Jason, thinking it safer to keep his distance from the silk-clad kitten. Percy raised one curious eyebrow at that, though when Luke sat down next to him and started gently caressing Percy's hair, he left it at that and settled down. He turned around once and rested his head in Luke's lap then.

"C'mon, kitten. We got you fish", grinned Luke amused, picking a piece of salmon sushi up with his chopsticks and holding it in front of Percy's mouth. "Open up, kitty-cat."

Percy meowed and opened wide, a lazy, happy smile on his lips as he allowed Luke to hand-feed him. It was something that Luke particularly liked doing and part of the reason Luke enjoyed when they would play with their puppy and their kitten; given them 'treats' and such. There was just something very primal and pleasing about pampering his younger lovers like that.

"Do you want to watch a movie?", inquired Octavian while caressing Jason's sixpack.

The blonde puppy rolled over onto his back, baring his stomach to Octavian and whining in agreement. Octavian smirked, even though he was more of a cat-person, he did enjoy their eager little puppy too. For the next two hours, they just laid curled together like that, with Luke and Octavian coddling their pets. Jason definitely looked far more well-rested and recharged when the end-credits rolled around. This was exactly what Jason had needed after the day he has had. Smiling gratefully, he leaned over to nudge Percy's face and steal a deep kiss. Percy was good at those things; reading the mood and anticipating what his lovers wanted or needed. Luke grunted softly as Percy cheekily started rubbing his face against his crotch, nosing at Luke's dick and slowly getting the older one rather interested. Not that seeing Percy in lingerie wasn't arousing enough as it was.

"I think our kitten wants more than just some cuddling", drawled Luke.

"Good", growled Octavian, eyes dark as he watched how Percy rubbed himself against Luke.

Feeling encouraged by that, Percy sat up on all four and started mouthing at Luke's cock. The cheeky kitten yelped surprised when he felt lips press against his lower back. He curiously looked over his shoulder to see Jason grin broadly at him. The blonde took the laced rim of Percy's panties between his teeth and slowly pulled them down to reveal Percy's perfect heart-shaped butt.

"I think our puppy _also_ wants more", chuckled Luke amused.

"Then I think we should move this to the bedroom", suggested Octavian as he got up.

Luke grinned teasingly as he grabbed Percy and lifted him up bridal-style. Percy meowed in protest, glowering up at Luke. They all knew that Percy hated being manhandled, but they also knew that when Percy was playing kitten, then Luke definitely took advantage of that and got to carry his kitten around. Octavian whistled for Jason to come and walk by heel, to which the younger blonde eagerly obeyed. Percy was pouting the entire way up to their bedroom where he was placed on the bed. Luke sat down next to him and started patting his head in praise. Percy purred and pushed his head into the touch, hard cock poking out from where his panties were pulled down just enough to free it. When Octavian and Jason rounded the corner, Luke patted the free spot on his other side, prompting Jason to jump up onto the bed. It was very easy to imagine a wagging tail on him.

"So, how are we going to do tonight?", inquired Luke thoughtfully.

Percy was intensely looking at Octavian, silently conveying that he was expecting their primary dom to call the shots tonight. Luke was fine with that; he did take more of a casual role there. He liked being in charge of their pets, but he also enjoyed following Octavian's orders.

"Part of me...", started Octavian with a drawl as he grasped Percy's chin and made the dark-haired boy look up at him. "Really wants to bend you over and fuck you until you won't be walking for the next couple of days." Percy made an appreciating purring sound at that. " _But_ another part of me truly wants to _watch_. Watch you impaled on cocks from both ends."

Percy made a choking sound at that, eyes large. Octavian smirked and looked at his blonde lovers. It was _very_ easy to imagine the wildly wagging tail on Jason in that moment, as though he was begging for one of Percy's holes. Luke simply returned Octavian's smirk, waiting patiently while their Brit slowly stripped down. Then again, why just sit and wait? Luke grabbed Jason by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, tugging away the bothersome boxer-shorts. Jason caught on and eagerly pulled the clothes off Luke too until the three blondes were naked. Percy questioningly pulled on a strap of his garter-belt, letting it snap back against his skin with a slapping sound.

"Oh no. No, _that_ stays on", growled Octavian darkly. "The panties will have to go though. Jason, be a good boy and pull them off fully. But a good puppy shouldn't use his _paws_."

Jason flushed and leaned over Percy, giving his best friend a once-over lick to taste the pre-cum pearling on the hard dick before he moved his mouth down to grasp the panties with his teeth once more and pull them off Percy's legs fully. Octavian hummed pleased as he watched them.

"Luke. On your back, against the headboard", ordered Octavian firmly. "Spread your legs."

Luke raised his eyebrows curiously, but willingly obeyed. Octavian grabbed the lube before sitting down between Luke's legs. Leaning down to capture Luke's lips in a deep kiss, Octavian lubed his fingers up and gently eased two of them into Luke to prep him.

"A—Ah, so you don't just want to watch", smirked Luke a bit amused.

"I'm far too horny myself at this point to simply watch", huffed Octavian before he turned to look at their borderline pouting subs. "Well? If the puppy wants to mount the kitten, he should _really_ prep our pretty kitty beforehand. We don't want him to get hurt after all, right, Jason?"

Jason nodded wildly in agreement, but then he paused and looked down at his hands questioningly. If he wasn't allowed to use his 'paws' to strip Percy, then... how exactly was he supposed to prep Percy? When lifting his face again, Jason found Octavian smirking at him wickedly.

"Use that pretty mouth of yours", stated Octavian simply. "Open him up with your tongue."

Percy whimpered in a borderline broken way at that suggestion, dick twitching in anticipation. Shaking his stupor off, Percy hastily sat down on all four, upper body pressed against the bed and butt high in invitation, knees set apart. Luke reached a hand out to pat his head in praise.

"Look at the pretty kitten presenting himself to you like that, Jay. Don't you want to sniff your kitten's butt some before mounting him?", teased Luke playfully.

Jason was still blushing and he looked a little unsure, because he had never done that before. He had admitted to Octavian once that he had fantasized about eating Percy out, but that the mean Brit would flippantly throw that in Jason's face like this! Taking a shaky, nervous breath, Jason leaned down, grasping Percy's cheeks and pulling them apart. Gently, Jason bit down on the fluffy fake tail and tugged it out of Percy, making the kitten whimper as the plug came out with a 'plop'. Jason laid the tail-plug down on the bed and turned back to Percy. He stared nearly mesmerized at the tight puckered hole that he had fucked so many times already at this point. Carefully, he placed a gentle kiss on the velvety hole, making Percy mewl softly. He licked over it a few times, as though he was testing out the territory, before he grew more daring. His tongue pressed into the hole, more and more, until he pushed in. Percy was already a gasping mess beneath him and it was very encouraging to Jason. His eyes darted over to Luke and Octavian every now and again, watching how gorgeous Luke was as he fell apart beneath Octavian's cunning fingers – Jason had been on the receiving end of those fingers often enough to know just how easy it was to fall apart on them.

"Mh... they're gorgeous", whispered Luke softly as he watched Percy's flushed face and with how much gusto Jason was tongue-fucking their kitten. "Don't we have the prettiest pets, Tav?"

"Definitely", grunted Octavian in agreement. "You ready for more, love?"

Luke hummed in agreement, spreading his legs some more in agreement. Percy was watching them with half-lid eyes, panting and whimpering softly as Jason's tongue worked him open. As Octavian lubed his cock up and started to slowly push into Luke, Percy started to whine in protest.

"You want more than just Jason's tongue, Perseus?", inquired Octavian.

"Meo—ow", whimpered Percy pleadingly, pawing at the sheets.

"Then come here and put your pretty mouth to good use on Lucas' cock", ordered Octavian, grasping Percy by the neck rather firmly. "Once you got him down your throat, Jason is allowed to mount you and breed you like the naughty little kitten in heat that you are."

Luke choked on his spit when Percy swallowed him whole in a split moment. Seemed their kitten really was eager. Luke arched off the bed at the combined pleasure of Percy's tight throat around his hard cock and Octavian's dick thrusting against his prostate. The fun they had with combining positions and pleasure like that, playing around with it. Luke forced his eyes open, because he too wanted to see how Jason fucked Percy, Percy who was still wearing his pretty garter-belt and stockings and the kitten-ears. Frowning, Luke reached into the nightstand and just as Jason leaned over Percy and wanted to push in, Luke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Percy protested at that, pout on his face, at least as much as they could make out what with the cock he had down his throat. Octavian chuckled in approval as he handed Luke the lube. All four of them had been tired when they had gotten home and Luke had half-haphazardly only put the collar on their puppy. Luke smirked at a now blushing Jason while lubing up the yellow tail-plug with the Golden Retriever tail attached to it. Blush darkening, Jason slowly turned around and offered Luke his butt. Luke knew Jason liked the slight burn, so he pushed the well-lubed-up plug in raw, making Jason groan in pleasure. Afterward, Jason turned back and pushed his head closer to Luke so the older could attach the floppy puppy-ears to the golden-blonde hair.

"There you go, puppy. All ready", praised Luke. "Now you can mount the kitten."

Jason and Percy shared a relieved sigh as Jason eagerly crawled around Percy to bend over him and push into Percy's awaiting hole. Percy moaned around Luke's cock, making Luke hiss in pleasure. Octavian smiled pleased as he fucked Luke harder, knowing that Percy's throat vibrating around Luke's dick would make Luke come very soon and Octavian was planning on getting the most out of this. He also had to confirm that Percy was absolutely breathtaking, skewered on cocks like that. Jason was fucking Percy hard and deep, truly rutting away into the kitten. True to Octavian's prediction was Luke the first to come, making Percy choke on cum, yet the dark-haired boy was far too eager to swallow it all to pull off. Luke was left panting hard as Percy cleaned him up with eager kitten-licks and Octavian rode his orgasm out until the Brit came too, deep inside of Luke. Gasping for breath himself, Octavian pulled out and collapsed next to Luke so he could properly enjoy the show their puppy and their kitten were putting on for them.

"Kitten, do you want to get off?", asked Luke, offering a helping hand.

Percy shook his head wildly, making Octavian smirk. It wasn't rare for Percy to sit one out, delaying his orgasm to a later point in the night. Especially when Percy was the one to initiate a session, he preferred to fully focus on his lovers' pleasure instead of his own. It'd just mean that the three blondes would have to team up on Percy and truly pamper him tomorrow. With a howl on his lips did Jason come, painting Percy's insides white and biting down hard on Percy's neck for good measure. The two subs just curled together side-ways, crawling closer to Luke and Octavian.

"You did very well", praised Luke gently as he slowly removed the collars from his lovers.

"Splendid", agreed Octavian pleased as he took one of the towels out of their nightstand to clean them up some. "You were just perfect, my precious pets. So good for us. And tomorrow, we are going to have a nice, lazy Sunday. And we're going to spoil our perfect little subs, aren't we?"

"Absolutely", grinned Luke, gently kissing Percy's and Jason's foreheads.

"That sounds... awesome. Right, Perce?", yawned Jason sleepily, nose buried in Percy's hair.

"Sounds perfect", hummed Percy softly as he snuggled up to his three blondes. "Totally perfect."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have grown very fond of Luke/Jason for some reason. And everyone who knows me knows I love Octavian/Luke. There is also a certain appeal in Octavian/Jason, on that there's-a-thin-line-between-love-and-hate kind of vibe. And Octavian/Percy is one of my Percy-centric OTPs. So I figured, why not mush them all together, I haven't done a lot of foursomes yet? And thus, this was born! :D It was definitely a lot of fun *grins*


End file.
